


Introduction

by Ryua



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Digimon/Human Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryua/pseuds/Ryua
Summary: When a new computer system goes haywire, the last chance to fix it is by shoving IT personnel into the server using newfangled virtual reality tech. Once they're there, they find this Digital World is full of all *sorts* of fascinating creatures... and this corruption has given them some rather... unexpected tastes. This is pretty obviously an homage to the COC games of yore.There's gonna be lots of fucking of and by Digimon in this. It's probably gonna get weird. Not all tags will apply to all story segments.
Kudos: 3
Collections: B.I.G.C.O.C System





	Introduction

The new Bio-Integrated-Graphics Cloud-Optimal-Client System was going to revolutionize the world of computers as people knew it. Or at least it would if they could ever figure out what was wrong with the damn thing.

Everything had been going great at first, the system ran even the most complex programs with the ease that most computers could process a jpeg. New software was being developed constantly, the system seemed almost effortless to program with. For a solid month after bringing the System online, things ran smoothly, as the digital world within it flourished. Eventually though, minor problems started to be noticed. Programs would not work quite as intended, or required unusually complex input to function. By the time they realized there was something causing the glitches, the problem had spread throughout the system like an insidious infection.

The world itself was still intact, and surprisingly stable. The problem became that it no longer responded to the outside world, the programmers could do almost nothing to affect it. They could create new code, new programs, but within hours of being created, they started to… misbehave, for want of a better word. 

Of course, the company behind the System didn’t want to give up on it that easily. It was decided that they’d attempt to use the prototype user interface that was going to eventually be the main console access, Bio-Organic-Optimizer-Build-Scan. Essentially, it would create a digital avatar based on the user’s own body, allowing them to see inside the System in virtual reality. From the point of view of the person using it, it would be reality. Whoever was sent in would be able to see what was actually causing problems, and fix it directly. 

And you were going to be that lucky first person to try it.

You’ve been working with the company for some time now in their tech division. And like most of the people in the world, you’ve got more bills to pay than you ever seem to have paycheques. This System was supposed to be everyone’s big payday, and now everyone’s future is on the line. Plus, the bonus they’re offering you for using the experimental interface is damn nice. 

Showing up the next day, you’re informed that you’ll still be able to send and receive text-based messages with your supervisor, and get basic information about what you're facing, but that you’ll otherwise be entirely on your own. Nodding with understanding, you climb into the clunky interface prototype and watch as the world dissolves away, reforming into something much… brighter. Much stranger.

You’re in the System.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro. More pieces are definitely incoming.


End file.
